Confidencial
by lentejoncita
Summary: one shot spoilers 5x06-5x07 y otros. Una conversación de House y Cuddy sobre su relación en el pasado.


**Confidencial**

Era ya bien entrada la noche. El hospital estaba casi vacío. Desde que la decana se trasladó al despacho del nefrólogo siempre era el último departamento en apagar la luz. Tampoco es que él se quedase corto, ya que todavía estaba allí mirando su pizarra, tratando de resolver un caso.

-¿Por qué no se lo has contado a Wilson?- le preguntó ella recostada en el cristal que separaba el despacho de la sala de diagnósticos.

-Oh vamos, ¿cómo piensas que se ha enterado? No estaba en tu casa espiando. – agradecido de una distracción, porque se estaba quedando sin ideas para el caso.

-No me refiero a lo de la otra noche…

Ambos se miraron un segundo directamente a los ojos, pero House tuvo que desviar la mirada. No sabía la razón por la que no se lo había contado nunca al oncólogo. Podría decirse que era algo privado ente él y Cuddy.

-Sucedió hace mucho, ya no lo recordaba… - ella le miró mostrándole su incredulidad ante las palabras, así que tuvo que poner otra excusa. – ¡Ya lo has visto estos días, imagínate si lo llega a saber desde siempre! –protestó gesticulando con el rotulador negro en la mano.

-Eso no es razón para no decírselo, tiene que haber algo más.

-¿Te ha gustado soportar sus sermones estos días? Por que sé que también te habrá sermoneado… - le dijo señalándola con el dedo índice y una traviesa sonrisa.

-Claro que no. Pero es tu mejor amigo. Si él no te cuenta algo le investigas, le fuerzas a saber todo de él, y tú nunca le has contado… - no sabía como definir aquello que hubo entre ellos.

-¿Y que querías que le contase?

-Tal vez si se lo hubieras contado ahora no nos daría la tabarra, porque sabría que no tiene sentido. – dijo segura y resignada a la vez.

- O diría que hemos reincidido y que es porque todavía sentimos algo.- respondió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que ambos se miraban incómodos de nuevo.

-Fue demasiado malo… no nos aconsejaría repetir.

-Bueno… no todo fue tan malo.- afirmó recordando las noches interminables y sonriendo pícaramente a la decana. Acortó la distancia que los separaba.

-Sabes que ESO, era lo único bueno.- de hecho no había habido nadie mejor, pero no iba a decírselo a él.

-Tal vez deberíamos limitar nuestra relación a ese terreno. – explicó acercándose más a la decana. Casi aprisionándola entre el hueco de la estantería ahora compartida por los libros de ambos.

-House… sabes que también lo intentamos, pero… - comenzó a decir Cuddy intimidada por su cercanía.

El aire quemaba entre ellos. No podían negarlo, la química, el deseo, eso nunca había muerto. Sólo el aroma de su piel le hacia recordar las noches enteras en vela amándose. Cuando las manos no bastaban para acariciar, cuando los besos se quedaban cortos para hablar, y cuando encontraban placer en cada segundo que compartían la piel del otro.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que no son sexo entre nosotros… - aclaró él todavía con su cuerpo rozando sutilmente el de ella.

-Creo que eres el único que puede llamar cosas a los sentimientos. –Dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él y apartándole lo suficiente para poder escapar de la cajonera donde le había metido. – De todos modos es interesante saber, después de tantos años, quién persigue a quién.- insinuó la decana mientras se colocaba el abrigo para salir del despacho. – Ya te dije…

-Que me arrepentiría…- ambos se miraron serios. Lo habían vivido y sabían como acabaría.

-Buenas noches House. – le dijo ella desde la puerta con semblante abatido, pero sereno. Sabía que era lo correcto.

-Buenas noches Cuddy. –repitió él, cuando vio alejarse a la decana, como ya la había visto alejarse años antes. No serían capaces de tener una relación, pero ambos estaban enganchados el uno al otro, aún sabiendo que no sucedería. Un amor demasiado romántico, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, para el amargado doctor. Se sentó en su escritorio, sacó el whisky y bebió, como cada noche. Como aquella noche en que él la dejó. Lo más terrible, es que todavía no sabía por qué.


End file.
